1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device incorporating a sensor, an information processing device that performs calibration processing for the sensor, a control method therefor, an information storage medium that stores a control program therefor, and an information processing system including the communication device and the information processing device.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are known some sensors for which calibration needs to be performed prior to use thereof because output characteristics thereof vary depending on ambient environments and the like. Before use of such a sensor, calibration processing is previously performed, for example, by examining its output characteristics by a method of measuring an output value in a reference state or other such methods and by calculating a correction value corresponding to the output characteristics. After that, when actual measurement is performed by using the sensor, a measurement value closer to the real value can be acquired by using the calculated correction value to correct the output value of the sensor.
Such a sensor is incorporated into various devices. For example, some controllers of consumer game machines incorporate a sensor such as an acceleration sensor in order to detect a posture and a movement of the controller.
In a case where the sensor described above is incorporated into a portable communication device, even if calibration is executed in one place, the correction value obtained by the calibration may fail to function effectively in another place. In such a case, an information processing device communicatively connected to the communication device can no longer trust a measurement result of the sensor output by the communication device.